DONT HURT ME! I'M CURIOUS! Sequel It's Okay, I'm Here
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Perjalanan cinta Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak semulus yang mereka bayangkan selama ini, akankah bayang-bayang Kibum kembali menghantui hubungan mereka? Apakah Kyuhyun akan menyerahkan Siwon pada masa lalunya? lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Penasaran? baca.. hahahaha


Qtalita back..

A sequel of 'It's Okay, I'm Here'

Cast : Always WonKyu

Genre : Hurt (?)

No More words, lets check it out..

….

"Baby, ayolah sedikittttt saja ne"

"Ani hyung, kau harus berhenti sekarang"

"Pleaaaasssseeee.."

"No No"

Siwon mendengus kesal, pasalnya sang kekasih manis a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun tengah melarangnya melahap tart madu besar yang tadi ia beli.

"Hyung, kau bisa gendut jika memakan hal-hal seperti itu setiap hari, kau juga bisa batuk, aku tidak ingin kau sakit" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang dihadapannya dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Baby..jangan marah" Siwon berlutut dengan menggenggam jemari kekasihnya

"Aku tidak marah hyung, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau batuk" Kyuhyun menarik Siwon agar berdiri kembali, dengan telaten ia membersihkan sisa-sisa krim di sekitar bibir Siwon dengan lidahnya.

Lick..Lick..Lick..Lick..

"Nah sudah bersih, sekarang cepatlah mandi"

Siwon tidak bergeming, ia hanya terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Kau manis baby.."

Well, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia terlalu sering mendengar kata-kata cheese kekasihnya itu.

"I know, sekarang mandilah" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga depan kamar mandi

"Mandikan aku.." Bujuk Siwon yang hanya dibalas tatapan maut Kyuhyun.

…

Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah menjalin hubungan 6 bulan terakhir ini, Siwon yang notabene namja over protective ini memutuskan untuk selalu berada disisi kekasihnya hanya untuk memastikan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun malah menjadi semakin dewasa akhir-akhir ini, itu terbukti dari sikapnya yang mulai menunjukkan sisi uke a.k.a ibu berumah tangga hahaha.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Kyuhyun berbalik saat sebuah suara menahan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Matanya sontak berkedip-kedip lucu, Kibum berdiri disana dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun berlari memeluk sosok namja yang tidak kalah manis itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung? Woaahh kau semakin tampan"

Kibum tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya, matanya malah asyik mencari seseorang

"Siwonnie kemana? aku ingin member kabar gembira dan meminta maaf padanya.." Kibum menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk di taman sekolah. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung,

"Ne?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu tentang kabar pernikahanku dulu? Calon suamiku berkhianat dan meninggalkanku" Kibum tertunduk, dilain pihak Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya..

"Kibum hyung..sebenarnya siwon hyung sekarang.."

"Kibum?"

Kalimat kyuhyun terpotong oleh suara Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Kyuhyun, Kibum sontak berdiri lalu berlari memeluk Siwon.

"Siwonnie, mianhe.. aku salah hiks..hiks.. orang itu hiks.. hanya mempermainkanku..hiks..hiks.. maukah kau kembali padaku?"

Jdaaaarrrr…

Kyuhyun serasa dihantam ribuan petir detik itu juga, bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya kini tengah memeluk mantannya lalu berencana untuk menjalin hubungan lagi? Kyuhyun masih membatu di tempatnya, ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk bangkit. Ia hanya terduduk dan menunduk. Matany terpejam menahan airmatanya yang bisa saja mengalir bebas. Ia menghela nafas lalu berdiri, memasang senyumnya yang paling baik.

"Hehehehe, kalian ini.. ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ne, kelasku dimulai 5 menit lagi, kalian selesaikan saja urusan kalian ok" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebentar lalu beranjak pergi tanpa memperdulikan namanya berulang kali dipanggil.

…

Sepanjang hari Kyuhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan, hal itu ia lakukan agar Siwon tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menemuinya. Ia masih sedikit kesal atas kelakuan Kibum yang memeluk siwon didepannya, Ok mungkin ini juga bukan total kesalahan namja itu, mungkin saja ia tidak tahu tentang hubungannya dengan siwon sekarang, hanya saja..Arrrggghhhh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai memasuki apartemennya dan siwon, ia menghela nafas saat menemukan sepasang sepatu yang ia yakini bukan miliknya apalagi siwon. Fikirannya berkecamuk, ia berharap yang akan ia lihat bukanlah seperti yang ia bayangkan.

"Eh Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah pulang?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, suara itu.. Benar suara itu, suara itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin mati detik itu juga, bayangkan saja jika sekarang pemilik suara itu tengah duduk manja disamping kekasihmu sembari menyuapi kekasihmu sepotong tart madu?

"Ki-Kibum hyung?" kyuhyun membeku, terdiam dengan kaki yang tidak mampu melangkah sejengkal pun.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Siwon sontak berdiri, merasa ada yang aneh dengan suara Kyuhyun yang berubah serak.

"A-aku kekamar dulu hyung"

Kyuhyun setengah berlari masuk ke kamarnya, menutup pintunya dengans sekali tendangan, dan membenamkan kepalanya dibalik bantal, ia menangis.

Ia masih mendengar suara pintu berderit dan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, malah ia semakin membenamkan kepalanya

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Mianhe" siwon berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih diam diposisinya.

"Mianhe.." Bisik siwon sekali lagi, Kyuhyun berbalik, ia bangkit lalu menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menuntut.

"For what? Untuk Kibum?"

"Kyu.. Sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu" Siwon duduk didepan Kyuhyun, menggenggam jari namja manis itu, mengecupnya berulang-ulang.

"Mianhe.. sepertinya kita tidak mungkin melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi Kyu" Siwon menunduk membuat Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, jemarinya terangkat mengelus pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai berderai airmata.

"Mianhe Kyu, Mianhe.. Kita Berakhir" Ucapan Siwon pelan namun tegas, membuat hati Kyuhyun serasa diremuk menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil

"Be-Berakhir? Lalu apa maksudmu selama ini Hyung? K-Kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku?" Kyuhyun berdiri, matanya nyalang dan memerah, semua tahu ia tengah berusaha tegar dan menahan tangisnya agar tidak jatuh lebih deras lagi.

"Mianhe Kyu.." Siwon berbisik lirih, ia masih menunduk

"Mwo? Mianhe? Kau hanya meminta maaf setelah semua yang aku lakukan padamu? Kau bercanda hyung"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyu, Kau..kau..kau terlalu egois, mementingkan dirimu sendiri, melarangku untuk tidak melakukan apa yang aku sukai, kau membuatku terkekang Kyu, kau menekanku!"Nada Siwon meninggi, diacaknya rambutnya frustasi. Kyuhyun berjengit

"Egois?"

"Ya, tentu saja kau egois, kau melarangku untuk melakukan hal ini, hal itu. Kau menahan pergerakanku Kyu"

Kyuhyun mendecih lirih, bukankah selama ini Siwon juga sama egoisnya dengan dirinya.

"Kita Putus"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Siwon mengatakan putus tanpa memandangnya, ia tidak menyangka namja yang beberapa jam lalu masih memanggilnya baby kini sudah meminta putus.

"Mwo? Putus? Apa karena namja yang bernama KIbum itu?" Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Siwon, namun namja berdimple itu malah mundur beberapa langkah.

"Mianhe kyu, sebenarnya.. aku.. aku.. masih mencintai Kibum, masih sangat mencintainya. Selama ini aku bersamamu hanya ingin melampiaskan kekecewaanku saja, dan berharap kau bisa menggantikannya, tapi sepertinya sia-sia kyu. Aku masih sangat mencintainya" Siwon lirih, menunduk takut menatap kilat kepedihan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ja-jadi selama ini kau.. kau hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku hyung?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Siwon, memaksanya menatap mata kelamnya.

"Mianhe kyu.. mian" Siwon menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya, mengecupnya dalam lalu berbalik, melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Hyung!"

Kyuhyun berteriak, nafasnya serasa tercekat dan terkumpul di tenggorokannya, dadanya terasa remuk untuk kedua kalinya, ia menangis sesenggukan memeluk lututnya.

Braaaakkk..

"Ouchh.." Kyuhyun merintih, kepalanya baru saja terkantuk sesuatu. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar, berdiri secepatnya dan berlari keluar.

Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap sudut apartemennya mencari sosok Siwon, matanya sayu saat ia menemukan siwon tengah memasukkan potongan-potongan tart madu ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun berdiri lama di depan Siwon, hingga namja tampan itu menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya.

"Ups.. Baby.. hehehe, mian aku memakan.."

Brukk..

Tanpa kata-kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon dengan eratnya membuat Siwon kebingungan namun sontak memeluk balik babynya.

"hei hei, kau kenapa baby?" tanyanya sambil membelai rambut lembut namja manisnya, kini Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Siwon dengan lengan yang memeluk leher namjanya posesif.

"Pokoknya hiks..kau milikku hiks..hyung, kau jangan hiks.. kembali pada Kibum Hyung, walaupun hiks.. ia memberimu hiks.. banyak tart madu" Kyuhyun terisak dalam pelukannya, Siwon tersenyum

"kau bermimpi buruk baby?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Siwon ingin melepas pelukannya namun segera ditahan lengan kyuhyun, siwon menghela nafas, membiarkan babynya dalam mode manja seperti ini.

"Baby, dengarkan hyung.. apapun, siapapun, dan bagaimanapun nantinya, aku..Choi Siwon, tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling darimu bahkan karena seorang Kibum sekalipun, walau dengan banyak hal manis yang akan menggantikanmu, seribu..ani sejuta, eum.. seberapapun tart madu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan betapa manisnya babyku, Cho Kyuhyun" Siwon masih setia membelai rambut kyuhyun, sesekali ia mengecupnya lembut, senyum tidak pernah terhapus dari bibirnya. Ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona Kyuhyun-nya yang berada dalam masa-masa posesif seperti ini.

"Tapi..Hiks..Hyung dalam mimpiku..Hiks..kau memutuskanku hiks.. karena tart madu"

Siwon terkekeh, Kyuhyunnya terlihat sangat lucu. Kyuhyun bergerak, melepas pelukannya namun tidak berpindah dari pangkuan Siwon. Ia menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah akibat menangis, dengan telaten Siwon mengusapkan ibu jarinya, menghapus jejak-jejak airmata kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji hyung, kau boleh memakan semua tart madu, berapapun banyaknya, tapi kau jangan meninggalkanku, ne" Kyuhyun memelas, bagaimana mungkin siwon tega ah ani, bagaimana mungkin siwon bisa lepas dari jerat Cho Kyuhyun yang sebegitu mempesonanya? Jawabannya, jangan bermimpi.

"Ani, baby.. bagi hyung, kau jauh lebih manis dari tart madu kesukaanku, mianhe gara-gara hyung, kau sampai mimpi buruk chagi.." Siwon tersenyum, ia kecup dahi Kyuhyun penuh cinta. Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut tersenyum, ia kembali memeluk Siwon.

"Saranghae hyung.." Bisiknya

"Nado, Nado saranghae my honey chagiya" Siwon membalas dengan pelukan lebih erat lagi, seakan tidak aka nada yang mampu memisahkan mereka, bahkan tart madu sekalipun..kkkkkkk.

FIN


End file.
